outback ninja
by badboywest
Summary: chapter 1 is up chapter 2 out soon. if you are un shor on any abrivaions pm me and i will tell you them all. well Read and Reviwe thanks
1. HALO jump lost in the jungle

Alone plane is flying high in the sky inside are four men about to do a H.A.L.O jump over their target in the Amazon rainforest while they are flying they listen to 'long tall sally' to calm their nerves

"hey Leon is this your first jump" "dam it FNG for the last time no. so would u just chill the fuck out just follow my lead u got that ray?" ray looks at his mentor of the group and was about to fire a comeback at Leon when one of the planes crewmen was heard

"all right you lot sit down and shut the fuck up. The target destination is ETA 3 min suit up depressurizing in 2mins"

"here that ray, leon we jump in 3" "john suit up and keep quite ass hole" "make me james" john and james start arguing as Leon wonders 'why the fuck do they do this every jump one would think they are a married couple"

"Leo can u have a look at this" as leon is pulled out of his musings he sees ray suited up wrongly. "ray what have a told you get over here if u go out like that you are dead and u might land on something as stubborn as you are. And I DON'T do bits and peaces" lea just scratches the back of his head and mumbles out "sorry" as leon fixs up rays gear a buzzer can be heard going on and off as the red lights in the plane start flashing

"Guys we got 60 seconds hustle hustle hustle" "shut it James I think we all know that right ray? Leon?" "Johns right James sit down and fuck up we got 30 seconds and the hatch is opening so I want to say some thing" just as the hatch door opens and the light goes green "well guys what I wanted to say is ….. see ya at the bottom" and Leon jumps out yelling "yahoo"

"dam cocky basted" "um guys duos he normally do thi… um what are u doing hey don't pussssshhhh" "ahah fucken FNG take that well john time to go" both john and James jump after Leon and ray witch they pushed

'I wonder if James and John went abit hard on his HALO initiation jump …… nah……hmm 1..2...3...4...5...6…7…8…9…10 ok got to pull' as leon pulls he notices the cord is not opening 'fuck just my luck" just leon is nearing the PONR his shout opens "bout dam tim… o crap I am coming into fast I am going to hit a few trees"

In a clearing about 15 km out from leons location his three squad members gather around a large tree just south west of the clearing they where meant to land in

"dam it you guys are fucken ass holes I think I shit my pants" laughing could be heard from the said 2 that pushed ray out of the plane. "well once you too get your heads out of each others ass's where is leon?" "fucks me ray but we need to set up a base camp its getting dark and we cant search for him now. You know we are behind enemy lines now." "yer ray James has a point we need to set up camp other wise we are fucked you to set up base and I will fill up the water canteens in a river not to far from hear and remember keep weapons silenced we don't need to attract any attention so no fires got that" "what ever" the two grumble back

Leon woke up feeling like he had a hangover from hell and noticed he was bleeding profusely from a cut above his left eye. "fuck that's going to leave a scar. Dam trees. Hurt like a bitch" with that he cuts his shout lose and falls 5m and fucks his leg "dam it dam it dam it. Rookie mistake I new I should of checked the grounds distance o well what's done is done I need to fix my injures. Now to get my dam pack" he looks up at the branch he was stuck on and hanging from it was his goal.

Back at the camp the three have set up camp and its about 30min left of light and they still did not have any clue where leon crashed landed. Suddenly a beeping can be heard

"um guys I think leon activated his emergency transponder it says he is about 10 to 15 clicks from hear in a north by east direction" good job ray we can pick up the idiot in the morning and finish our mission call for evac and get the fuck out of this hell hole"

Leon is sitting at the base of the tree smilling like a madman he just got his pack back and activated his transponder he looks back at the memory of how he just got the dam thing after what seemed ages trying to clime that dam despicable evil tree as he starts falling a sleep.

-Flashback-

"dam it dam it dam it why do you have to be such a pain in the ass" leon practically yells out in frustration as once again try to climb the tree with a jarred knee and sprained ankle

After what seemed like his 1,000,000th try he ended climbing up to the branch that has his pack and carefully crawled across the thick branch and reached out for it "closer just a little bit closer….got it" with that he falls back to the ground hard where he once again screams at the heavens "for fuck sake give me a dam fucken brake" as he pulls him self up and crawls over to the tree to rest as he activates his transponder

-Flashback End-

Back at camp a raid was performed on the base by a group of gorilla's that where patrolling the area. "fuck it where did they come from" "FNG how should i know" "oi fuck tards stop your bickering and shut the fuck up and keep firing" john yells at the two bickering as he ducks and rolls to a tree trunk lying on the ground from a grenade blast "well it looks like you should be more worri.." at that moment ray got shot by a RPG "RAY!!!! Fucken hell where the fuck did that rpg come from. James find and snipe the basted" at that moment john looks for smoke trails from the guy with the rpg and nearly hits james with it but just miss and flies in to a nearby tree "I found the basted" well fuck tard don't tell me just shoot the cunt he nearly got me that time" "right-e-o" john looks thru his scope and spots the basted loading behind a tree and shoots the round in his hand coursing him to blow up tacking five of his mates with him. "I got the fuck now we got to move it. They are disoriented so move move move" with that james and john retreat back while the opposing forces are closing in.

Leon is suddenly awoken by load gunfire and explosions and by the sounds of the fire fight it's getting closer

"Dam basteds cant even follow procedure. Sigh. Why do I always get stuck with the trigger happy ones?"

With that leon struggles to get up and move but promptly falls back on his arse. "dam it I still cant move yet I hope they can hold out or I will bring them back to life shove my hand down there throats pull a rabbits out of the ass's and beat them back to death with it."

With that leon starts to look for stick of some sort to lean against as he moves to better cover

"hey…James…do…you…feel…like…pain…is…coming…soon" pants john

James just looks at john and sighs "umm I will take that as a yes"

Just then movement and yelling in a foreign language can be heard

"dam it they just don't qui…" at that moment a bullet whizzes past and slams in to a tree 6 inches away from johns head. "dam it john keep your head down we" but he never got to finish his sentence as a bullet loges it's self in to his right shoulder. "arrrr" James hissed out. "james you ok we need to move" "peachy just peachy" james hissed back to john and both start running thru the jungle as john starts reaching for his raido. "what are you doing" "I am calling for evac and back up we all ready have one man KIA nad another MIA presumably KIA as well" "sigh. Fine but we need to lose the heat" james states in a rather annoyed tone. Just then the radio buzzed to life and john calls HQ "HQ we need emergency evac we all ready have privet Ray Pearce KIA and corporal Leon Black MIA presumably KIA. We are heavily out numbered and under fire. Reconditions on which LZ we should head to. Over" "lets see… head to LZ bravo just 20clicks north of your location pick up ETA 01300 hours. You must hold out till then and lose the heat HQ out"

John places the radio back and yells "fucking hell" "what?" asks James. "pick up is not till 01300 hours and we have to travel 20 clicks north and lose the heat so pick up the pace and lay some claymores behind us as we go."

3 hours have passed by and day light has broken thru the canopy

Leon is woken by some nose not to far from his location and he clutches his silenced p90 with scope ready to unleash a full clip on who ever is there. The sound comes closer and a bush starts shaking but suddenly a kintajou comes out. 'thank fuck for that. Sighs. I better get a move on'. With that leon stands up and starts moving north when he comes across a ledge that h needs to stand back to back to move across. 'great now I know the gods are fucking with me dam it'

As leon on starts moving across the little ledge that is no wider then 5inchs he feels it start to crumble under his feet. 'o fuck not now please not now' leon but alas he pleas went unheeded and the ledge crumbled and broke away from his feet and ass he was falling the last thought that went thru his mind was 'fucken hell' and he saw and hit the ground with a large thud.

Leon woke up in a forest but by the looks of things it was not in the amazon "are fuck where the hell am i? shouldn't I be dead from falling 100meaters to my demise" he asked expecting a reply and when he douse not receive one he mumbles "figures".

Leon stood up and check him self over 'hmm no injuries all my weapons and equipment seems to be here hell for some reason I feel different more … more stronger … are hell I must be imagining things well I better see my gps'

As leon opened his pack and took out his gps it showed 'signal lost' "what the fuck. Stupid peace of shit" leon yelled as started smacking it in to the side of his hand startling the near by birds to fly off. Looking around he notices some abnormal cloud movements around a certain area and thinking 'are why the fuck not might as well see if there is anything over there'

After travailing for 2 hours he road and can see a large wall and gate with a strange swirl design that looked like a leaf. Upon closer inspection he sees a young child probably no older then five or six being chased by a mob yelling demon in Japanese. He probably was not as fluent in Japanese as most but he knew enough to under stand that this child was in danger so making a quick decision he reaches for his two customised .50 AE mark IXIX desert Eagles from his holsters near his kidneys. He takes aim at a man that he saw had a katana that was going to slash the poor kid and another sneaking up behind him to make shor he can't escape. Firing off a few shots in rapid session he took out the man offenders.

------------------------------------------

Naruto was running away from a mob. He did not understand why every October the 10th the day of his birthday people would always try to kill him in beating. And harm him in the three senses physical mental and sexual or at lest try in the case of the third. And every birthday it is always the same but today was different today the mob was larger and actually chased him out side of the village walls. Even the anbu assigned to wacth him ether did nothing or where joining in.

Suddenly naruto trips and sees the mob get closer yelling demon. But one caught his eye it was a anbu that was pulling out his katana and was reading a slash naruto closed his eyes awaiting the killing blow and thinking 'I am sorry old man hokage I tried but I guess this is really the end this time'. Suddenly three loud bangs where heard and he felt blood spray on him but naruto was thinking 'blood whos blood is it its not mine' as naruto opens his eyes he see's the anbu that was about to kill him missing his arm from the elbow and the back of his head was blasted off by something as he looked behind him he saw another anbu witch had the frint of his face blasted apart and looked and saw a man in strangely dressed clothings holding two smokeing metal objects. Just before naruto passed out in to the darkness one thing was on his mind 'so he was the one to save me'

-----------------------------------

Leon was pleased with him self as he stoped the attack on the young boy and relished in the sight of the 2 would be attackers as one had his right arm blasted off from the .50 rounds and the fact they both splayed brain matter all over the aggressive mob effectively stunning them. All of a sudden in stead of the fools running away they run towards leon "foolishness just foolishness" as he spun his D-eagles and started popping off rounds taking off legs at the knees and hips, arms from the elbows and shoulders , blasting heads from necks and hitting the heart making large holes in the fools backs. Once leon ran out of ammo he sheathed his guns back into their holsters and pulled out his 30cm bowie knife and started slicing thru muscle tendons nerves veins and arteries.

After over three quarters of the mob fell at the hands of one man the rest bolted running from the crazed man calling him the devil him self. Leon just laughed as he walked over to the young blond haired child and picked him up in his arms. As he turned around he saw a old man in red and white robs backed up by the men wearing the same gear as the first two he shot down.

"halt who are you and what are you doing with that child and why did you kill my ninja and civilians?" the old man asked

"huh why do you care. From what I say your villages and so called ninja try to do to this child you expect me to let them live after they try to kill a child in front of me. And as who am I. I don't think you should worry about that. What you should worry about is what will happen to you if you intend to harm this child" after leon says that he pulls his black D-eagle with the bat wing design on the grip and points it sideways at the old man and his body guards.

"no need for violence I just wanted to know what your intentions are. I assure you no harm will come to the child in your hands, his name is naruto by the way naruto uzumaki….by your accent you are not from around here. Am I correct in my assumptions."

"why old man you are correct" suddenly one of the anbu yells "treat the hokage with respect you" but he never got to finish what he was saying as the ground exploded at his feet and when he looked back at the leon the metal object he was holding was smoking from the tip of the barrel "DON'T interrupt me. Now as I was saying you where correct in your assumptions. Now I want answers why this child was chased and called a demon not to mention y 2 of the people had the same style of outfits and mask where trying to kill this child. Along with the rest of your ninja was it and civilians. And if I don't get answers I might get a little trigger happy and I a shur you we all don't want to see what will happen then"

The hokage was stuned some anbu where in the mob so he walked over to cheack thire mask and found out they where the ones he assigned to protect the young child. With a sigh he looked back and started to explane the hole story to the stranger as he did not wish for more people to die to day.

After a lengthily explanation leon thinks to him self 'so I can be certain I am not in my realm anymore and all this foolishness was because these dumb fucks cant tell he is just a container not a demon' sigh ' I know I am going to regret this' "ok tell you what old man for what I have learned here today I am going to tell you a few things and I expect them to be followed or the shit is going to hi the fan we clear on this" the old man just nods "ok 1 I am going to become this orphaned boys guardian. Legal one by the way 2 if this shit keeps continuing the body toll will rise and I will take naruto away from this place to allow him to be raised in a non hostile environment. That means the council you explained to me better back the fuck off other wise they will have a nice dirt nap. 3 I will lend my services to your village as a merc. Know I am not swearing allegiance to this place I am only doing this because of naruto. That's it. If you can not accept these 3 things I am off and taking naruto with me right now. Are we crystal clear old man?"

Sigh "ok we have a deal stranger but may I ask you name" "hokage you cant real be accept about this" "well we have no choice in the matte…" "we do we can let the demon go…" he was silenced by a gun shot and fell dead clutching his heart

"now any one else wish to call my adopted son a demon….hmm no one else….well you are all smart then that fool. And you wish to know my name. My name is black. Leon Barrett Black"


	2. AN LeonXnaruto bloodline poll

Poll

Leon's awakened bloodline (a bloodline forms from getting sucked in to naruto and it is demonic no buts. U will find out y latter. Think dmc devil trigger). Naruto will have the same. But for me too know how they both get it and you too read and find out

Blur Quick silver variant : body vibrates at insane speeds (5,000,000 to 10,000,000) a second to create a vacuum that increase's reaction time as well speed. Like flying thunder god but no seals, lot of stress on the body that's y its demonic as no human can have it with out killing them self's really fast.

Flashpoint subzero's power but heat instead of the cold : ability to spontaneously combust thing as well as ones self also fire proof to the point itachs black flames wont harm at all but feel pleasant. Side affects body temp is extremely high when used and takes a wile to cool down. Can cause bad heat strokes that can make user pass out.

Vortex : black hole can form in the hand (think meroku pervy monk from inu yasha) side affects. Can kill allies need covering constantly . skills can reverse the flow to suck and blow. If sucked in it crush all things in to a small ball like a marble. If blow it blasts the crushed objects that are in the form of a marble and blast it with high powered wind. Better the futon: great breakthrough.

------------------------------------looks when activated----------------------------------

Liken : turns in to a half animal half human (like ware wolf) unsure what he becomes so if you pick this pick a animal too they are .default part of the bloodline

Bat

Dragon

Wolf

Fox

Bear

Tiger

Rhino

Phoenix

Devil (kind of like DMC3 Dante cross of the red and purple aka rebellion and nevan)

Angel (think a dove winged devil version but more angelic)

Snake

OC (send in a suggestion)

-----------------------

OC blood lines. Send in ideas and details.


End file.
